1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the fiber optic telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a retainer for retaining a fiber optic connector to a frame.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the telecommunications industry, optical fibers are used to transmit signals. From time to time, it is necessary to splice, connect or otherwise join optical fiber pairs. A plurality of connectors are known in the industry. Commonly available connectors include so-called D-4 and ST connectors.
To secure the connectors to a frame, retainers are provided. The connector is secured to the retainer which, in turn, is secured to a frame. Examples of prior art retainers are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,688, dated Feb. 26, 1991. Particular reference in that patent is made to FIGS. 10-20. In the '688 Pat. No., the retainers are referred to as connector sleeve adapters and identified by the numerals 102. The adapters 102 receive commercially-available connector sleeves 100a-100d. As shown in the '688 Pat. No., the adapters or retainers (such as adapter 102a) include mounting clips 106 spaced from a mounting plate 104 to define a mounting slot 108 which receives a thickness of a connector panel 92. The structure is snapped into place by forcing the clips through a hole 96 with the resilient clip snapping into position and capturing a mounting plate 92 between a clip 106 and plate 104. The adapter includes an adapter structure 120 which is uniquely configured to receive and retain commercially-available connector sleeves and connectors. Shown best in FIG. 13, the retainer or adapter is configured such that the connector sleeve has an axis retained at an angle of about 45 degrees with the plane of the panel 92.
It is desirable to provide a retainer which may be more readily inserted or removed. Such is an object of the present invention.